The Friends of the Djinn
is the two hundred eighty ninth chapter of Dragon Ball Z and the four hundred eighty-third overall chapter of the ''Dragon Ball'' manga. Summary Mr. Satan is crying as he reads "A Dog of Flanders" to Buu, who laughs and thinks it was funny. Buu decides it's time to go kill again, now that they're done reading, but Mr. Satan declines to go with him, instead offering to stay home and cook. After Buu leaves, Mr. Satan calls him a dumbass, and spouts off some other little threats. Mr. Satan goes back inside, and pulls some dynamite out of his bag that's strong enough to blow up a tank. Once he presses the "remote switch", he'll have saved the world. Mr. Satan hides the dynamite in a pot, and hopes Buu comes back soon. Meanwhile, an old couple is walking along, hoping to hide in the mountains to be safe from Buu. Suddenly, the old woman gets shot in the head by a sniper. The sniper tells his cohort that he had always wanted to shoot people, and since everyone will be killed by Majin Buu anyway, he's doing it now. He wants his cohort to snipe the old man next, which he does, and he finds he likes it too. The two of them then hop into their car, and decide to head for the city, where there are more people left. Back at Buu's house, Mr. Satan is busy cooking, thinking about how he'll be a hero, when he notices Buu is returning. Mr. Satan apologizes and says he's still cooking, but Buu has brought a puppy with him. Buu says the puppy isn't afraid and won't run away. Mr. Satan says it looks like the puppy's leg is injured. Buu decides to heal it then, so the puppy can be scared and run away. But, instead of running, the puppy acts friendly. Buu doesn't understand, so Mr. Satan explains that the puppy is happy to have been helped, and has taken a liking to Buu. Bu then tries running away, but the puppy happily follows. Buu asks if the puppy really likes him, and Mr. Satan says it seems he does. Buu thinks he must be like Mr. Satan, and Mr. Satan admits to liking Buu also. Buu is happy, and offers the puppy chocolate, but Mr. Satan says chocolate is bad for dogs and he needs dog food. Buu doesn't know what that is, so Satan offers to go buy some. Satan drives a distance away on a scooter, and prepares to blow off the dynamite, but the sight of Buu and the puppy playing makes him change his mind. The sniper and his cohort are driving through town, shooting at everything with machine guns. The cohort is worried that Majin Buu could show up, since he's supposed to live nearby, but the sniper insists it's okay because they have these powerful bazookas. Back at the house, the puppy likes his dog food, but Buu thinks it's yucky. Mr. Satan wants to know why does Buu kill people and destroy houses. Buu says it's fun. Bibidi and Babidi said that's how to play. Mr. Satan asks who they are, and Buu says they're his creators, and they're bad. Mr. Satan says if they're bad, he shouldn't listen to them, and shouldn't kill or destroy. Buu asks if he really thinks that stuff is bad, and Mr. Satan says yeah. Buu then promises to not kill or destroy anymore. Mr. Satan thinks he really is a hero, and he really has saved the world. The sniper and his cohort are now nearing Buu's house in their car, and the cohort is much more worried than the sniper is. Buu and the puppy are playing with a ball, and Buu throws the ball way out. The puppy chases after it, but is suddenly shot by the sniper from atop a small cliff. The cohort wonders if that's Mr. Satan down there with Majin Buu as Buu looks absolutely shocked. Characters Locations *Earth **Majin Buu's house Site Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Majin Buu Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z chapters Category:Dragon Ball manga chapters